Ten Things That Make Me Smile
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Walking up to her dorm, Santana thought over the question her sociology professor had asked. What are ten things in her life right now that made her smile?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. I wish I did though...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**What are ten things in your life right now that make you smile?**

Santana rolled her eyes at the stupidity pouring out of her professor's mouth.

"So, what I want you guys to work on this week is," the, frankly, idiot of a professor paused for dramatic effect, smiling wickedly at her students, "I want you to go through your everyday routines, and then I want you to write a paper answering the question; what are ten things in your life right now that make you smile?"

Miss Kris then dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Santana sighed, getting up, and thanking every known deity out there that it was her last class before the weekend.

Walking up to her dorm, she thought over the question her sociology professor had asked. What are ten things in her life right now that made her smile?

* * *

She opened her dorm's door and smiled a little too big at the sight that greeted her. Her girlfriend was in the middle of the tiny dorm room, spinning around and laughing, her short white dress twirling around her with music blasting from the corner.

Santana stood frozen at the doorway –after closing the door– and simply stared at the beauty in front of her.

Brittany. That's the first thing she was going to write in her report. Brittany never failed to bring a smile to her face, whether she was trying to or not. With her kisses, her giggles, her cute ramblings, her pout, her body, her smirk, her eyes –those beautiful, gorgeous, stunning eyes–, her little dance that she does when she's cooking… she always makes her smile. Always.

"Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, then reached for her girlfriend and pulled her over, "Dance with me!"

Santana bit her lip and wondered how it was possible for her to fall even more in love with the gorgeous dancer in front of her.

"You're not actually dancing, Britt," she quipped, still smiling.

Brittany shrugged, then twirled Santana around, making her laugh, "So? It's fun!"

Santana danced around with Brittany for a few minutes, but then she just had to back away a little to watch her do her thing. She looked like an angel. And Santana could feel her heart expanding to make room for the love that wouldn't stop increasing for Brittany. She had a hard time breathing properly.

Brittany stopped suddenly, biting her lip, "What?" she asked, looking down to hide her blush.

Santana shook her head, "I love you so much."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Brittany took Santana's hand and pulled her a little until they stood close, their breaths mingling together, "I love you too," she whispered before covering Santana's lips with her own.

_Brittany's love. That's the first thing I want to mention. I don't know what I did to deserve it, to deserve such a good, kind, beautiful angel's love, but I'm not going to spend my entire life wondering, I'm just going to enjoy it while it lasts (Brittany says it won't ever end)._

* * *

Santana grumbled, pressing her face down on the pillow trying to hide from the bright light peering in from the window.

A giggle reached her, "Wake up, sleepy head,"

She just grumbled some more. Then she let out an embarrassingly loud moan when she felt lips brush against her lower back –her _naked_ lower back–. The lips moved higher, kissing just under her shoulder blades, then her right shoulder, followed by her left, finally attaching her lips to smooth, tanned neck.

Santana whimpered, "God, Britt…"

Brittany simply smirked, and then easily flipped Santana over, straddling her hips. She tilted her head, biting her lip, "You look so hot when you've just got up…"

Santana doesn't get the chance to respond, because Brittany immediately connects their lips together, leaving no room for talking.

Taking Santana's full bottom lip between her own, Brittany gently sucked on it, moaning and biting hard enough not to hurt too much but to make sure that Santana couldn't breathe properly.

_Brittany's kisses. I'm quite sure I did something right in a previous life, because Brittany is the best kisser ever. And trust me on that; I've kissed more than my fair share of people. _

_Brittany always kisses like her life depends on it. She gives it her all. And I can always get what she's trying to say when she kisses me. I can feel the love, the trust, the lust, the possessiveness, the worship, the feeling behind every one of her kisses. _

_Brittany's kisses are number two on the list of things that make me smile._

* * *

"San!"

Santana looked up from the book she was reading (it was Saturday and she needed to finish reading this by Tuesday) to see what got her girlfriend so excited, "Yeah, babe?"

Brittany was practically bouncing in her spot, "Mike just called!"

Santana raised an eye brow, "Really now? How… wonderful…?" the tilt in the end of her words making them sound like a question.

Rolling her eyes, Brittany grinned, "He said there was this new club that was really awesome, and he wanted to go dancing," she bit her lip, "Can we go? Please?"

Santana hated saying 'no' to the blonde dancer but she really had to finish at least a chapter, "Britt…"

"San, please!" Brittany pouted, "I won't go if you're not going,"

She wasn't an idiot, Santana knew that Brittany had her completely whipped, so she also knew that she was going to say 'yes', which made her sigh and put her book down; better to get this over with.

Brittany squealed then jumped on the bed to hug Santana, screaming her thank you's as she got up and ran to the closet to get dressed.

Immediately after entering the club, Brittany yelled her drink choice to Santana then took off towards the dance floor.

Santana leaned back on the wall she was standing by while she watched Brittany.

Even though Brittany told her to join her as soon as she got their drinks, Santana was beyond content simply watching her girlfriend dance like it's what she was born to do – which she might as well have been.

She smiled as she watched Brittany move her body in ways those around her couldn't dream of accomplishing, her eyes were closed and she was slightly panting. And though Santana saw the lustful eyes the guys and a few of the girls threw towards her girlfriend, she wasn't worried since Mike was right there dancing next to her.

She sighed, thanking the Lord for giving her such a magnificent girlfriend.

_So, number three on this list would be Brittany's gift of dancing._

_When Brittany dances, it's like the whole world disappears; nothing bothers her, she barely registers anything going on around her. She can hear nothing but the music; she can feel nothing but the music._

_And I'm almost positive the answer to world peace is Brittany's dancing. You have not lived until you've seen my girlfriend dance. She dances like the angel she is._

* * *

Santana and Brittany were lying on the couch, Brittany with her head in Santana's lap, watching some reality show play on in front of them.

Well, Brittany was watching the reality show; Santana was watching something much more interesting. Brittany.

Every once in a while, Brittany would giggle, or let out a little laugh, and Santana felt as though she was about to burst from the adorableness of it.

Whenever Brittany laughed, her nose would crinkle cutely, and her blue eyes would sparkle. Santana has always thought that one of the best things in the world is Brittany's laugh.

Brittany laughed loudly at a particular scene, making Santana's heart flutter and making her lips lift up in a smile. And the more and the louder Brittany laughed, the more and the bigger Santana smiled. It was a natural reaction; Santana didn't even know she was doing it.

Brittany looked up catching Santana's already staring eyes, "Why are you staring at me?"

Santana blushed, "Nothing. You're just…"

Raising an eye brow, Brittany licked her lips, "I'm just…?"

"You're just beautiful," she answered, "And you have the most adorable laugh ever."

Brittany's eyes softened, then she smiled, shaking her head, "What am I gonna do with you?" she mumbled, "You're so sappy…" she leaned up to place a soft kiss on Santana's awaiting lips.

"You make me sappy!" Santana exclaimed, pretending to be insulted.

Brittany shrugged as best she could, "I know," then she grinned, "I love you,"

Santana shook her head, "I love you too…"

_Number four: Brittany's laugh. I really don't have much to say on this other than that Brittany's laugh is… incredible. I don't know how to describe it. It's so cute and adorable! And it takes my breath away every time I hear it._

* * *

"Aquarium! Aquarium! Aquarium!" Brittany was bouncing in her spot in the passenger seat, chanting the word. She's been doing it for the past ten minutes and to tell you the truth, Santana found it endearing.

And when they reached the aquarium, Brittany practically ran all the way to the door, urging Santana to move faster.

They visited every exhibition, some twice, and Brittany looked at each and every one of them with such wonder it was impossible for Santana not to smile. Brittany looked at everything as if it was magic, and it was cute.

After spending a good three hours at the aquarium, they headed to the little gift shop.

"San."

Santana raised her eye brows, "Yeah?"

Brittany didn't say anything, just pointed to the top right corner of the little shop. Santana followed the finger and had to smile; Brittany was pointing at a stuffed dolphin.

"You want it, Britt?"

Brittany nodded, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Santana chuckled, "How much?" she pointed the toy out to the old man working at the gift shop.

Santana paid the right amount, and then handed the stuffed toy over to Brittany, who immediately jumped into her girlfriend's arms, kissing her over and over again.

_I can never understand how such simple things can make Brittany so happy. She's so… I just don't understand. So, number five would be Brittany's child-like nature. This only seems to make me question whether or not I deserve her; she's everything light, whereas I'm all that is dark. She's so damn optimistic, and I'm nothing but a pathetic pessimist…_

_Brittany keeps telling me that we complement each other, but I'm not sure. I just know that I love her._

* * *

"Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know," Brittany sang, dancing around the kitchen where she was washing the dishes, and Santana sat on the couch in the living room with the perfect view of her girlfriend dancing and singing some… interesting lyrics.

"Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it, and we start real slow," Brittany was bobbing her head, "you just put your lips together and you come real close, can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, here we go," then she started whistling – more like attempting to, making Santana giggle like crazy; her girlfriend couldn't whistle. At all. And it was amusing.

XXX

Santana and Brittany were in the library, sitting in a table far away from the rest of the student body.

Santana was furiously taking notes when she just froze –

"My name is Lucille and I know how you feel," Brittany sang quietly, tapping her pen on the corner of the book she was supposed to be reading, "I live downstairs, I hear you taking out your garbage, I hear you loving your girlfriend, I hear you loving yourself too," Brittany bit her lip, singing quietly, probably unknowingly, but it made Santana smile.

"I hear you flushing your toilet, I hear you turning your thoughts off, I turn mine off too, The only thing I hear is you," Brittany's voice was getting slightly louder, "And you don't sound nice and you don't sound right, and you don't sound good and you don't sound right,"

Santana giggled, making Brittany look up at her, "What are you laughing at?"

Santana shook her head, "What are you singing, crazy girl?"

"Pavlov's Daughter," Brittany mumbled, blushing, "Was I too loud?"

"Wanky," Santana raised an eye brow, "But no, you weren't, babe,"

Brittany sighed, "Good… It's a good song, although I have no idea what it means…"

Santana smirked, "Apparently, it's about being a creepy-ass stalker,"

"No, it's not!" Brittany frowned.

Eye brow raised, Santana replied, "I hear you loving your girlfriend, I hear you loving yourself too?" she clucked her tongue, "I hear you flushing your toilet?" she chuckled, "If you don't think that's stalker-ish, babe, we need to have a little talk,"

Brittany rolled her eyes and decided not to comment, going back to her book – and song.

XXX

Santana's eyes opened slowly, and she blinked away the sleep, wondering what woke her up.

She looked at the bedside table at the time – 6:30AM. She didn't have any lectures this early, but Brittany did, so maybe she woke up when she felt the blonde get up…?

That's when she heard it. Singing was coming from the bathroom. Ah! So that's what woke her up! Brittany was singing in the shower. How adorable!

She tried to pick up on what her girlfriend was singing.

"He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship, when he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip,"

Oh.

Okay.

Santana giggled when she heard Brittany sing, "Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is; I am Brittany S. Pierce, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up!"

She shook her head at her girlfriend's weird music taste, and then got up deciding to make breakfast for the crazy girl she was in love with.

_So, number seven would be Brittany's taste in music. That girl likes songs from every, single genre there is! From Rock to Pop to Country to show tunes to K-Pop! She doesn't have a specific genre she listens to. Not like me; I only listen to certain things. She's so diverse. And she can dance to anything! It's incredible._

_So, yes, Brittany's taste in music is number seven._

* * *

Slamming the door shut, Santana trudged to the kitchen in search of food. She was tired and frustrated and hungry.

"Britt?" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

No response.

Santana figured that Brittany must've gone out somewhere, because she knew the blonde didn't have classes today, except for the two in the morning.

She sighed and pouted; she'd wanted her girlfriend to kiss her to make it all better. Guess that's not happening.

She was about to open the fridge when a bright yellow post-it note stuck on it caught her attention. She carefully took the note and brought it closer for further inspection.

_San,_

_Sugar called, she needs help moving the new bed she bought in!_

_Went to help!_

_Be back around 5!_

_Xoxoxo –B_

Santana read the note and smiled; her girlfriend was so unbelievably cute. She wasn't talking about what's written in the note specifically; she was talking about Brittany's handwriting.

Brittany's penmanship was certainly one of a kind. Big, loopy letters, and many exclamation points, and circles above her "i's"… it was just wonderful.

_As silly as it might sound, Brittany's handwriting is number eight. Whenever I read anything she'd written I can't help but smile. _

_Brittany used to write me little notes whenever I was sad, saying cute meaningless things such as "you're cute!" and "Luv ya!" and "I want cookies!" and it never failed to lift my mood right up._

_I love her handwriting._

* * *

Brittany took Santana's hand in her own as they headed out to the little café a few blocks from campus.

"So, do you think I should play it safe and do the jazz number I planned, or should I just risk it and do the hip hop one?" Brittany asked, pursing her lips.

Santana shrugged, "Personally, I think you'd be great doing both, but I think you should do the hip hop number just because you seem more comfortable doing it, and it's obviously your favorite," she smirked as she said that.

Brittany giggled, "That's true-" she stopped as something rammed into her legs. She looked down and smiled softly, "Hi, sweetie," she said to the little boy who just slammed into her.

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and kneeled down, "What's your name, honey?"

The little boy ducked his head and mumbled, "Marcus…"

"Well, hi, Marcus," Brittany extended her hand, "I'm Brittany," she wiggled her fingers, making Marcus giggle then shyly take her hand.

Marcus looked up at Santana, and then quickly looked away. Brittany smiled, "That's Santana, she's my girlfriend and she's super nice," she pulled on Santana's jeans to make her kneel next to her.

"So, Marcus," Brittany began, "Where are your parents?"

Marcus turned around to point at a little boutique behind him.

"Well, why are you running around the street alone, then?" Brittany asked, raising an eye brow.

Marcus ducked his head and shuffled his feet, "I wanted to play…"

Brittany smiled, "Do your mom and dad know where you are?"

"No…"

Brittany turned her head to look at Santana and bit her lips, and Santana knew what she wanted to say, _Isn't he the cutest?!_

Santana chuckled, "Well, little guy, how about you run back to your parents?"

The kid looked at Santana then blushed, "Okay…" and ran back to the boutique where a woman who'd just opened the door scooped him up in her arms.

Santana stood up, dusting her jeans and helping Brittany up –not that she needed helping–, "Shall we then?"

_I guess Brittany is just one of those rare people who genuinely have a good, kind, pure heart. She'd help anyone in a heartbeat – even faster than that. She doesn't think that everyone has a dark side; she thinks everyone is good; they just need someone to help them find the right way. _

_How can someone be so optimistic? _

_So Brittany's kind heart is number nine._

* * *

Santana rubbed her eyes and looked up at the clock on the living room's wall; 3:00AM. She sighed and got back to quietly doing her work. She desperately wanted to go back to Brittany in the bedroom, but she needed to finish this.

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she felt a hand caressing her cheek, "Come on, baby, let's get you to bed,"

"But I have to finish this…" as she said this she yawned and stretched.

Brittany shook her head, "This isn't supposed to be handed in for a week, sweetheart,"

Santana nodded and got up, following Brittany back to their bedroom.

After she made sure Santana was dressed and in bed, Brittany practically fell in beside her girlfriend, "You have biology at six, I want you to skip it and sleep in,"

"Why? I can't do that," Santana mumbled, half-way asleep.

Brittany shook her head and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, pulling her into her until Santana's back was flush against her front, "It's already four, sweetie, and you haven't been sleeping well lately; two hours of sleep won't do you much good,"

Santana smiled, loving the concern coming from her girlfriend, "But what about biology?"

"Santana," Brittany warned, "I'll call Nellie and ask her to give me her notes, and I'll copy them for you, okay? Now sleep!"

Santana giggled sleepily, "Okay. 'Night, Britt,"

"Goodnight, baby," Brittany kissed the back of Santana's neck, "I love you."

"Love you too…"

XXX

_To tell you the truth, I'm a pessimist, not much can make me happy, and I'm not one to go around smiling at simple things. But Brittany's whole being makes me feel like there is hope for this miserable world as long as she's in it. Brittany's everything makes me feel like my heart is about to burst from all the love I feel for her – the love that won't stop increasing._

_If there is one thing in my life that always, without fail, makes me smile, it would be Brittany. Brittany's smile, Brittany's giggle, Brittany's laugh, Brittany's eyes, Brittany's kisses, Brittany's body, Brittany's love, Brittany's heart, Brittany's lips, Brittany's dancing, Brittany's sense of humor, Brittany's voice, Brittany's hands, Brittany's sense of fashion – Brittany just makes me smile._

_I don't know what I did to deserve her, but Brittany always tells me that I'm too hard on myself and that if I could just see it from her perspective, I'd know that she's the lucky one. I think that's impossible, but best not dwell on that._

_Brittany tells me that we should simply be happy with each other._

_That's why number ten on this stupid assignment is Brittany._

* * *

**A/N:** So? What did you think? I just thought it would be cute to do this... I don't know...

I wanted to end it with the professor's reaction to this explosion of adorableness, but I didn't... Obviously.

Do you guys think it would be a good idea to do something like this for a few other pairings? Just a simple, little ficlet about "ten things that..."? What pairings do you think this would work for? (I'm willing to write any pairing other than Finchel and :/ Sorry.)

Anyway, all mistakes are mine!

Review telling me what you liked, didn't like, what I should work on, any requests you have, and all that jazz!

Cheers.


End file.
